criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in Darkness
Lost in Darkness 'is the sixty fifth case featured in ''Criminal Case,'' it appears as the ninth case of Virtelia. It takes place in The Northern Highlands, appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Chief Godfrey wants the Player and Samson to go visit the army base in the woods. As they walk through the dark forest, they come across the poisoned body of biologist Brian Gabriels. After they secure the crime scene, a older man jumps out on them from behind the trees and screams at them to run away. The team identfies this man as homeless hermit Berny Hopkins. He says that the forest is not save and a cursed place, so he tries to make the Player and Samson leave. Berny says that he doesn't know the victim and that he doesn't want to know them since they wouldn't understand them. They also suspected 2 more people in the first chapter, Moontown mayoral candidate Samantha Goodwin and scientiest Lindsey Clover, who was a good friend of the victim. Durng the first chapter, the team discovers that the killer eats ginger and wears hiking boots. At the end of the first chapter, Lance again tells the duo to go to the army base to question the personnel about the murder. They then arrive at the army base and question previously interrogated army lieutenant Joseph Allen about the murder. He reveals that the victim was working with the army and their team of scientists. During the second chapter, british explorer Christina Humphrey was also questioned. The team also discovered that the killer listens to Byron Uno. At the end of the second chapter, Ramon informs the Player and Samson that two of the suspects are fighting at the army base. During the third chapter, the Player and Samson discover a few motives for Brian's murder. Samantha hated Brian because he tried to create a special medicine that could heal any common sickness for dogs. Brian then tried to give this medicine to Samantha's daughter's sick dog, which then ended up dying because of it. Lindsey was a great friend of the victim until he forced her to cancel a project she has been working on for multiple months. Joseph also wasn't a fan of Brian, because he denied to help the military's scientist team with a very important formula they have been working on. At the end of the third chapter, the team discovers that the killer is female and wears green. With this information, they were able to arrest Brian Gabriels' killer. The killer turned out to be scientist Lindsey Clover. She confesses to the murder and says that she poisoned Brian because he abused her intelligence and her body. When the victim forced Lindsey to stop her month long project, he realized that she is actually really smart, so he made her help him with his projects and then took all the credit. It got so bad that at one point Lindsey started to complain to him, but all he did was slap her. Lindsey also says that Brian forced him on her after a long time of her trying to get away from his tyranny. She thought the only way to escape the terror was to end his life. Lindsey was then arrested and sentenced to 12 years in prison for the murder of Brian Gabriels. In the AI, the Player and Lance go and question Joseph about the Mt Ivory destruction again. He tells them that he hasn't found out anything new about it but will keep an extra eye out. The team decides to investigate the military base again. There, they find a strange note written in military code which is revealed to say : ''Take out the troublemaker first, I'll handle the placing of the bombs. They show this to Lieutenant Allen and he is surprised that there are multiple corrupted people at the miltiary. He promises to inform General Ford about the situation. Lance also tells the Player that they should be very careful, because the Ivory Bombers are trying to take out a troublemaker, which could easily mean someone from the police station. During the AI, the Player and Samson also talk with Samantha Goodwin again. She says that she lost her phone at the victim's lab the last time she visited, and she can't get into the laboratory since it's closed off. They find a phone and check it if it's really Samantha's. The team was able to confirm that the phone belongs to Miss Goodwin, but also that there were very weird text messages on it. The messages are all Samantha's friends saying that she shouldn't go to the election podium when the election takes place, because there are rumours about a killer who calls themselves The Entity roaming around in The Northern Highlands. She dismisses these messages and says that all of it is nonsense and gives the Player some money as a reward for finding her phone. At the end of the case, the Player and Samson get a call from an unknown man who says that there is a dead body inside the military base. Summary Victim * 'Brian Gabriels '(Found poisoned in the woods) Murder Weapon * '''Arsenic Killer * Lindsey Clover Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. *This suspect listens to Byron Uno. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Killer's Profile * The killer eats ginger. * The killer wears hiking boots. * The killer listens to Byron Uno. * The killer is female. * The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Footprints; New Suspect: Berny Hopkins) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats ginger; Victim Identified: Brian Gabriels; New Crime Scene: Laboratory) * Examine Footprints. (Result: The killer wears hiking boots) * Ask Berny about the murder. * Investigate Laboratory. (Result: Faded Card, Wallet) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: New Suspect: Samantha Goodwin) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Lindsey Clover) * Confront Samantha about the victim. * Tell Lindsey about Brian. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Investigate Army Base Exterior. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Camera, Trash Bin) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Joseph Allen) * Confront Jospeh about the note. (Result: Joseph eats ginger, Joseph wears hiking boots) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Samantha Goodwin again) * Question Samantha Goodwin about the video. (Result: Samantha eats ginger, Samantha wears hiking boots) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: USB Stick) * Analyze USB Stick. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer listens to Byron Uno; New Crime Scene: Scarecrow) * Investigate Scarecrow. (Clues: Faded Note, Hunting Knife) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Weird Drawing) * Analyze Weird Drawing. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Berny Hopkins again) * Talk with Berny about the drawing. (Result: Berny eats ginger, Berny wears hiking boots) * Examine Hunting Knife. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Christina Humphrey) * Tell Christina about the murder. (Result: Christina eats ginger, Christina wears hiking boots) * Go to Chapter 3 ! Chapter 3 * Investigate Gate. (Clues: Victim's Lab Goggles, Faded Bone, Files) * Examine Victim's Lab Goggles. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Transparent Substance. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Lindsey Clover again) * Ask Lindsey about the goggles. (Result: Lindsey eats ginger, Lindsey wears hiking boots, Lindsey listens to Byron Uno) * Examine Faded Bone. (Result: Message) * Analyze Message. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Samantha Goodwin again) * Confront Samantha about the message. (Result: Samantha listens to Byron Uno) * Examine Files. (Result: Document) * Analyze Document. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Joseph Allen again) * Question Joseph about the strange document. (Result: Joseph listens to Byron Uno) * Investigate Experimenting Table. (Result: Arsenic Bottle, Dirty Test Tubes) * Examine Arsenic Bottle. (Result: Threads) * Examine Dirty Test Tubes. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Threads. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears green) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to 'Peak of Crime '(3/6) ! Peak of Crime (3/6) * Talk with Christina. (Result: New Clues on Forest) * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Christina Humphrey again) * Give Christina her map back. (Reward: Explorer Clothes) * Question Lieutenant Allen. (Result: New Clues on Military Base Exterior) * Investigate Military Base Exterior. (Clues: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Military Code) * Analyze Miltiary Code. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Joseph Allen again) * Tell Joseph about the message. (Reward: Free Burger) * Help Samantha Goodwin. (Result: New Clues on Laboratory) * Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Samantha's Phone) * Analyze Samantha's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Samantha Goodwin again) * Warn Samantha about the text message. (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Go to the next case ! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Cases in The Northern Highlands Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Cases in The Northern Highlands